


Gentlemen Down Under

by synonomy



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy
Summary: Grant is funny most times, but he's particularly funny in Australia.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Kudos: 16





	Gentlemen Down Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIero/gifts).



> [ **Inspiration** ](https://24.media.tumblr.com/0c1aed4f079c640c69d072f7a50994ce/tumblr_mu51d2tx521qeuyfro1_1280.jpg)

Grant is funny most times, but he's particularly funny in Australia. Not because he tells the best jokes (he does) or has the funniest observations (he does) or even just because he's done more and lived more than Gerard has (he really has, as much as he's sure Grant would dispute it), but because, well.  
  
Grant is a romantic. No, really. He's a die-hard, from-the-soul, pull-your-chair-and-take-your-jacket, hardcore fucking _gentleman_. It's one of the things Gerard loves the most about him.

It starts almost from the moment they arrive in Sydney. First it's the coffee shops. Then it's the restaurants and the bars, the movies and the venues. The walks around the docks in the evening light, the casual touch of Grant's hand on the small of his back. Their hotel is something real fucking special; four-star with a balcony and a view over the harbor that would make even the stoniest-faced fucker's knees weak, so maybe it's just the environment. Like, the atmosphere. The sense of being somewhere new together, away from everything else.  
  
But regardless, whatever it is, that isn't what's funny.  
  
What's funny is the fact Grant romances like a film star and yet fucks like a _porn_ star.  
  
"It's a good job my ego isn't fragile, or I would be highly offended right now." Grant's voice is low and breathless behind Gerard's ear, but Gerard can still hear the amusement in it. He's glad. He's certainly not laughing because Grant's dick in his ass feels anything other than fucking incredible, it's just--  
  
"It's just," Gerard pants between gasps of laughter, "you took me to the _movies_."  
  
"I did," Grant agrees. He slides his hands up Gerard's bare back, curls his palms around Gerard's shoulders to get better leverage. "Why, did you not enjoy the film?"  
  
Gerard moans as Grant fucks him harder, half-smothered in the pillows. He's barely up on his knees, back arched hard and thighs spread almost too-wide, sweat on his skin making everything slippery against the hotel sheets. It feels fucking _dirty_ , getting fucked like this. Grant is so dirty, really, it's ridiculous. "No, it - _ah, god, fuck_ \- no, it wasn't anything-- nothing to do with the fucking _movie_ , Grant, oh my--"  
  
"Then," Grant interrupts, and he's applying pressure on Gerard's shoulders, pushing him harder into the bed until he's practically eating the fucking mattress, "I fail to see," his hips are flush against Gerard's ass, cock in as deep as it can go, but it feels like it sinks even deeper the more weight Grant leans on him, the harder he presses Gerard down, "what's so funny."  
  
Gerard just moans again, chest flat to the bed now and hands scrabbling for purchase, but even now the sniggers are still catching in his throat, because _really_. "S'just this," he gets out hoarsely, whining when Grant doesn't let up, heart thudding and stomach twisting harder every moment Grant still isn't moving. Every second he's forcing Gerard to feel exactly how big he is, how fucking wide he's stretching him.  
  
Gerard grunts and squirms, laughter giving way to desperation for a thick, blinding moment, but it doesn't achieve anything except brushing his own hard cock maddeningly briefly against the sheets. Because Grant is bigger and stronger than Gerard, because he's not going to let Gerard do anything he doesn't want him to do, and because this is what Grant fucking _does_.  
  
Gerard feels him lean in, licks teasingly at the sweat on Gerard's neck. "This?" he murmurs, and really, this is a perfect fucking illustration of his point. Gerard's sure Grant already knows exactly what he means. "I don't know, love. This doesn't feel that funny to me." He hitches his hips sudden and sharp and Gerard chokes, feels himself clench around that thick, hot pressure inside, and Grant makes a rough, gorgeous noise that's-- yeah, anything but funny, maybe he has a point with this. " _Mmm_ , definitely not funny."  
  
"You," Gerard says, groans when Grant finally, _finally_ pulls back, wraps his hands around Gerard's hips and starts fucking him again. Deep, hard, fast strokes that ricochet heat up his spine and make his cock pulse between his legs, smearing precome all over the sheets and his own stomach. He doesn't know how Grant can be so fucking _good_ at this, doesn't see how it's even possible for someone to be so - fuck, _so_ \- "You just - _fuck_ , oh _fuck, Grant_ \--"  
  
Hell, maybe Grant's just good at _Gerard_. He comes untouched and it's almost painful, always more intense than when he uses his hands, though maybe not much more than when Grant uses his. He's only ever been able to do it with Grant, though, so maybe it's an unfair scale. His mind is mostly a blur, but the sound of Grant jerking off cuts through stark and hot; he knows to pull out early when Gerard gets off on his dick alone, but Gerard manages to get himself together enough to roll over, panting and reaching for Grant with aimless hands. He pulls him down so they can make out, swallowing Grant's awesome noises as he comes all over Gerard's stomach and chest.  
  
Grant slumps down on top of him after, sticking them together in a way that's both gross and highly gratifying. Gerard is a firm believer that the best sex is just a little gross. And so, apparently, is Grant. Gerard sighs happily. They breathe together, winding down. Grant murmurs something thick and accented, petting absently at Gerard's hair, and that's what sets Gerard off again.  
  
Grant sighs into Gerard's neck. "If this is the thanks I get for giving you the best shags of your life, I don't know why I bother."  
  
Gerard wheezes a little. "We saw a _horror movie_. We made out the whole way through. On the _back row!_ I don't remember any of it!"  
  
Grant pulls back to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "With all due respect, darling, I don't think you're in any position to be scoffing at my wooing techniques." He looks pointedly down at their naked bodies, still stuck together with come and sweat.  
  
Gerard snorts, shaking his head. "Doesn't count. We both know I'm totally easy." He snuggles down further into Grant, sliding a leg between his. "And I wasn't scoffing. Your techniques are awesome. A little old school, but awesome. That isn't the funny thing. It's more the fact you can treat me like a lady and then fuck me like a tramp."  
  
Grant sighs, "Gerard, in case you hadn't noticed, I _am_ old school." He pulls Gerard closer with a firm hand on his ass, smirking a little when Gerard winces. He presses a kiss to Gerard's throat. "And I know how to treat a lady. But I also know how to give that lady an orgasm. The two things are very different."  
  
Gerard can't stop giggling. "Wow. Who says chivalry is dead?  
  
Grant mock-grumbles against his Adam's apple. "Shower. Then get dressed. We're going out for dinner."  
  
"Whatever you say, Lord Morrison," Gerard gets out, then squawks and flails when Grant pinches his nipple, almost falling out of bed. "Fuck, okay!"  
  
In the end though, he has to concede that Grant right. There _is_ dinner, and there _is_ an orgasm. More than one, actually. He's definitely not complaining. Australia is _awesome._


End file.
